High School Hijinks
by I don't understand humans
Summary: AU where all the contestants are high school students. Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro and Harold all have their own stories. How will they all connect?


**AN; Second fic, thanks to I Wish I Was A Pirate (George) for some constructive criticism and I'm going to take that on board. If you want to give me any feedback in the reviews, that would be appreciated. So, here we go.**

Cody Anderson wasn't always the most popular kid in school. He was awkward, nerdy and nobody really paid attention to got average grades in pretty much everything, but he shone in **Computing** and Physics. Cody thought of himself as a player. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't. He'd walk down the halls, thinking he would simply look at a girl and they would fall to the floor. In reality they'd just laugh. Someone that could do this, however, was Alejandro Burromuerto.

Alejandro Burromuerto was the scholarly type, but for some reason, he still had good looks, a 8 pack that every guy dreams to have, and all the girls fell all over him. He was popular, and yet he was so horrible to people. Fortunately for Al, he excelled in everything. He was that kind of guy who would bully you, but in a kind of way nobody would notice. Along with Cody, another victim to this was Harold McGrady.

Harold McGrady was definitely saw by everyone but a select few as annoying, disgusting and weird. This could be argued that he was or was not that. He often called people idiots. Harold was extremely smart, but he never got credit for it. He liked to think of himself as a ninja, agile and quick. How ironic that he was the exact opposite. Harold was that guy that everyone would dread being sat next to in class. He didn't really care what people thought and didn't really care if he lost anything. Someone who would FLIP if they lost something, however, is Courtney De La Rosa.

Courtney De La Rosa had it all. Money and power. She was smart, beautiful and good at sport. But if anyone was even close to being better than her, she wouldn't be able to deal with it. She wanted to be superior over everyone. She always was. The one thing she didn't have, however, was any real friends. Sure she had people that hung around with her just to get on her good side, but she definitely wasn't popular. Someone who was popular, was Heather Rodriguez.

Heather Rodriguez was the rich girl, the queen bee, the girl if you insulted she'd have someone on you within 5 seconds. She was well liked for some reason. She wasn't very good in many subjects but she had a lot of smarts nonetheless. She manipulated people. She'd fakely be friends with them to do her bidding. Someone she couldn't manipulate however, was Gwen Marston.

Gwen Marston was the loner. Didn't bother anyone unless they bothered her. Gothic and scary, she was the kind of girl who wouldn't **share** their feelings easily. She excelled at Art, Theatre and History and was average at everything else. She never expected anything good to happen. She never went to any parties. Another person who didn't go to parties, mainly because noone invited her was Sierra Jones.

Sierra Jones was the fangirl. She hung out with Harold and Cody. She was obsessed with reality shows. She was the kind of girl you'd find on tumblr. Mainly because that's where her life was based. She was super smart, but she got too distracted by everything that she mused around every day. Not many except for the nerds liked her. Now, on with the story.

Cody so wasn't prepared for this test. Why did History have to be so complicated? He just wanted to focus on one thing. Girls. One girl in particular in fact. Gwen. He had liked her ever since Kindergarten. There was one problem. Gwen didn't like him back. She mainly focused on schoolwork. However, there was a way Cody thought this could work out in his favour. Gwen needed **money for college**. She decided she could tutor on Theatre, Art and what Cody needed tutoring in most... History. He called the number on the flyer he had seen around town for her tutoring and asked about history. She knew it was him, and regretted it. But she needed the money. She had to accept. Gwen agreed to be at his house by 6:30. Cody assumed after she tutored him would be the perfect time to ask her out.

Gwen tried to wear something as ugly as possible. She wore a green sweater that made her look 20 pounds bigger than she actually was, she wore some sweatpants and even considered wearing her brothers blue crocs. Then she decided she didn't want to scar Cody for life, just turn him off, so she wore her regular black **boots**.

Cody put on some cologne he found to smell manly. He put on his best pair of jeans and the only clean shirt he had at that moment in time. He wore some dark green converse and he combed his **hair**, not that it made much of a difference. He knew he'd have to try hard to **win** her heart.

Gwen walked out of her door, grabbed her purse and was about to walk out until her mother interrupted her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She looked at her sternly as she walked out of the living room into the hallway at the back of Gwen.

Gwen turned around, looking puzzled.

"I'm going to tutor Cody, remember?" Gwen tried to reassure her mother.

"I told you I was going to my boyfriend's tonight. You need to look after your brother." Gwen's mom reminded her.

Gwen was shocked as her mother put her coat on, budged past her and simply left. Her brother walked downstairs. She simply looked at him angrily and he cowered back upstairs. She called Cody on her cell **phone**.

"Cody, change of plans, you're gonna have to come to my place." Gwen sighed.

Cody was fine with that. He'd watched outside of her bedroom window plenty of times, he knew the best route there that he was pretty sure Gwen didn't know even herself. He was excited to be in Gwen's place first hand.

"Cool. See you there." Cody smiled, hanging up, already walking out of his front door.

Gwen was confused. How would he get there without knowing her address? She was kind of glad she didn't have to go outside in the cold, however. It was 6:15 and she had no clue where Cody lived.

Cody was out in the cold, almost at Gwen's. He had thought out a game plan. He would get help on History, try to find a common ground with Gwen, bond on it and then ask her out. He thought it may have seemed farfetched, but as he thought of himself as a player, it seemed easy enough. He walked through the alleyway that lead to the park near Gwen's house, jumped over the fence of the park and he had arrived at Gwen's house. It was quite a small house. It had a grey car outside. He knocked on the metallic white door.

Gwen heard a knock on the door, she knew instantly that it was Cody. She walked into the hallway and opened the door. She smelled his cologne and didn't like the smell.

"Hey, nice place." He remarked, trying to spark conversation. If he was being honest, her house was pretty generic. White carpets, beige wallpaper and a couple family photos.

She walked into the living room without saying anything and he simply followed. She grabbed her backpack, unzipped it and took her history textbook.

"Okay, so. To your most advanced understanding, who was Jack The Ripper?" Gwen looked at him.

"Some dude who killed people?" Cody shrugged.

Gwen rolled her eyes, knowing it was going to be a long session. She saw Cody staring under her neck, but above her stomach. You know where. She felt disgusted, but she wasn't revealing much with the massive sweater anyway. She bit her lip, waiting for him to look back up to her **face**. She knew unless she said something that wasn't going to happen.

"That's a start. He was an anonymous murderer who roamed in Whitechapel in England in the late 1880's. Not much is known about him, but we do know he killed a lot of people." She informed him, as he looked up from her chest to her eyes.

"Oh." Cody said, starting to understand a little more.

Two hours later Gwen had taught him pretty much everything he needed to know for the test. He had went off topic a few times, but Gwen quickly brought him back on.

"So, I was wondering, I heard you like Theatre Arts. I'm a total Shakespeare geek." Cody lied.

"Oh my god! Seriously?" Gwen was surprised by this.

Cody knew he was lying, and she would never forgive him if she found out the truth, but he knew the only way he could date her is with a common ground.

"Yeah! I was also wondering... Do you wanna go out sometime?" Cody asked, crossing his fingers.

Gwen knew he was asking her on a date. She didn't want to do what every guy's worst nightmare is but she had to do it.

"Sure! A friend's day out." Gwen smiled, ushering him out. "Bye!"

Cody had realized what Gwen had done. He had been friendzoned. After all the planning he did, He got friendzoned. He was so upset. He knew who he had to talk to. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He walked through the alleyway near the park, crossed the road and he opened his front gate, walked down his garden and went home. It was 8pm so he browsed the internet for certain things... Yeah. By the time he had finished it was 11pm, so he jumped into bed and went to sleep.

Cody woke up next morning and put on his regular attire. He walked out of his room at 7:30am. He realized he'd miss the 7:45 bus if he ate breakfast as the bus stop was quite a distance away from Cody's house. He started walking out to the bus stop.

Gwen was already there. Like Cody, she knew who she needed to talk to. The person she despised with a passion. Someone she couldn't stand, but yet she knew how to keep people away.

Later, Cody had got there and walked to the gym. Gwen did the same. The people they needed to talk to were in the same place. One was cheerleading while the other was playing basketball.

Gwen ran in the doors as the person she wanted to talk to was sitting on the bleachers.

Cody had followed closely running to the man he needed to see.

"Heather, a minute?" Gwen tapped her shoulder.

"Alejandro, a minute?" Cody prodded his shoulder.

"What?" Alejandro turned around to see the puny nerd.

"What?" Heather swiveled around to see the goth.

"Can you please tell me how to keep Cody away?" Gwen asked her politely.

"How can I get Gwen to love me?" Cody pleaded.

"Listen. I'll make this quick. Just be blunt." Heather stared at her. "Now leave me alone."

"Listen. I'll make this quick. Just be confident." He grabbed him. "Now buzz off."

Gwen ran off out of the door to see Courtney. She accidentally brushed past her. Courtney obviously wasn't going to take that. She pushed her down, then walked off triumphantly. Cody quickly ran out offering his hand. She took it, standing up.

"Listen..." They said in unison, then looked at each other awkwardly.

"You first." They say in unison once again.

"I like you, alright. I want to know. Will you settle to be my girlfriend?" Cody asked her as she talked at the same time.

"I don't like you in that way, can we just be friends?" She admitted at the same time as Cody.

Cody ran off embarrassed, while Courtney smirked at the awkwardness of the situation.

Harold sat down inside the school library, reading a book on how to be a ninja. He thought he didn't need the book, he just wanted to reassure his mad skills. He was shocked at the requirements he saw. He brushed them off as bogus, closing the book and returning it. He just sat in the library for a while, contemplating how a book can be so bogus. He soon walked out and into the computer room, and surprise surprise, Sierra was in there on tumblr.

"Sierra, do you think I'm a ninja?" Harold asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I have to uh... go." Sierra ran out of the room without signing out. Harold decided to be gentlemanly and sign out for her.

Sierra knew he wasn't a ninja, but he wouldn't say that to him. That would just be rude. But she didn't want to prolong the conversation. She didn't stop running until the bell rang for first period. History. Sierra sighed, knowing this would be boring. She couldn't think about anything but fandoms right now. The teacher, Mr Garret handed out the papers.

"You have 25 minutes." He blandly informed them sitting back down at his desk.

She wrote down 5 answers. She knew all the answers easy. But the problem was focusing. She stared into space and before she knew it tests were being collected in. She wrote down around 7 more answers. She had just under half the test left and most of it was multiple choice. She wrote one more until her test was taken by Mr Garret.

"The test is finished, Ms Jones." He looked down his nose at her in dismissal.

Heather had just finished cheerleading. She stared at Alejandro, as he walked out. Courtney came in late as she had a business to attend to apparently.

"You so like him." Courtney taunted.

"As if!" Heather retorted coldly.

"Oh right. A hot guy like him would never go for a-" Courtney was interrupted by a punch in the face from Heather. Unfortunately, just as this happened, the principal came to congratulate the squad.

"HEATHER RODRIGUEZ! Come with me this instant!" Principal Smith stormed out of the Gym and Heather followed all the way to his office.

Heather thought Courtney deserved it! She did lie. Well, maybe she didn't lie, but she still shouldn't have done that! Heather sat down in a chair in the office with her arms folded and her scowling. She saw Principal Smith take out her permanent record, write down something quickly, put it in her file and then put it back in the cabinet.

He picked up the phone, dialing a number. As soon as he pressed the first 3 keys Heather's face filled with worry.

"Mrs. Rodriguez?

I have your daughter here.

Violence against another student.

Yes, again.

Can you be here?

Thankyou." He hung up the phone.

He sat down at his desk, in front of Heather's chair.

Courtney was called into the office about a half hour later. She worried she had been in trouble for provoking Heather. Courtney thought what she did was perfectly fine. No way in hell did she deserve to be punched. Knocking on the office door, she was admitted in. Principal Smith signaled her to come to the desk, where she saw Heather and her mother sitting in front of them.

"Courtney, Heather has something to say." Heather's mom looked down at Heather.

"I'm..." She looked up at her, as her Mother nudged her. "Sorry."

Courtney knew she didn't mean it, but she couldn't deny her. "It's fine." She smiled fakely.

"Heather will now be put on close watch. If anything else happens, you let me know." Principal Smith said to Courtney.

Courtney walked out, trying hard not to laugh. She found it hilarious when Principal Smith said close watch. She could easily get Heather in trouble. And she was definitely to use this to her advantage.

Alejandro was having a good day. All the ladies swooned over him, he won in basketball and he was just having a good day in general. Why, you ask? Because Jose was having a sick day. Well, at least Alejandro thought. His mother had found out Jose was faking sick to get out of the history test. She dropped him back off. Unfortunately, Jose was around when Alejandro was about to score a number.

"Hey Al, you forgot your juice box!" Jose walked up to him, as the girl left laughing at Alejandro.

"Don't call me Al." Alejandro looked him in the eyes angrily.

"Don't think you'll ever be cool." Jose smirked.

The end of school bell rang, fortunately for Alejandro.

Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Cody, Gwen, Sierra and Harold all went to the same bus stop on the way back.

"Is it going to get here yet?" Heather complained.

Sierra was on her phone, giggling from time to time at tumblr. Harold was contemplating whether he really was a ninja.

"Shut up." Courtney stared at her.

The bus pulled up as they all pushed to get on. They all managed to get on, but only Gwen got a seat due to kicking everyone out the way.

**AN; Hope you enjoyed it! c; I may have included too much dialogue but a lot of this story required a lot of dialogue. I'll see y'all next chapter. I'm out.**


End file.
